


The Lost Season

by Galaxy_Collector, robinwritesallthethings



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Complete, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Family, Five Stages of Grief, Fluff and Angst, Ghost Beth, Ghost Carl, Ghost Herschel, Ghost Merle, Ghost Rick, Graphic Description, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Inspired by The Walking Dead, M/M, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), PTSD Daryl, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Screenplay/Script Format, Suspense, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Collector/pseuds/Galaxy_Collector, https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: Within the lost 6 years, everyone comes to terms with the death of Rick Grimes; each person finding their own unhealthy coping mechanisms.
Relationships: Aaron/Jesus (Walking Dead), Enid (Walking Dead)/Original Male Character(s), Rick Grimes/Michonne
Kudos: 9





	1. Broken Things

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is in screenplay format. You will have to click the link for the individual episodes and double episodes because AO3 does not support screenplays at this time. 
> 
> I'm working to manually type them all in, but that's going to take a really long time. You're more than welcome to leave comments like you would on a traditional fic, though.
> 
> Thanks so much! Enjoy!

In the premiere of _The Lost Season_ , Michonne tries, and fails, to come to terms with her grief and being the sole provider for Judith, after losing Rick two weeks earlier. Then, just when all seems lost, she comes to a potentially fatal realization.

Starring Danai Gurira as Michonne Grimes, Chloe Garcia-Frizzi as Judith Grimes, Melissa McBride as Carol Peletier, Katelyn Nacon as Enid, Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Negan, Ross Marquand as Aaron, Khary Payton as Ezekiel, Seth Gilliam as Gabriel Stokes, Josh McDermitt as Eugene Porter, Christian Serratos as Rosita Espinosa, Avi Nash as Siddiq, Cooper Andrews as Jerry, and Macsen Lintz as Henry. 

Guest starring Chandler Riggs as Carl Grimes and Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes. 

Written and directed by [@the-galaxy-collector](https://tmblr.co/mYzVbTLALYPJ9WNck6VyQYw) and [@deathvalleyqueen](https://tmblr.co/mMUx-iImyKusklyxdNdEKhg)

[ **\-- > DOWNLOAD EPISODE <\--** ](http://bit.ly/2SQ2dPR)


	2. No Good

It’s been three months since we’ve last seen our heroes and those still left at the Sanctuary are ready to hit the road together, in search of more fertile ground. But with the Walkers evolving, they decide on another course of action.

Starring Danai Gurira as Michonne Grimes, Melissa McBride as Carol Peletier, Katelyn Nacon as Enid, Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Negan, Anabelle Holloway as Gracie, Peyton Lockridge as Baby Herschel, Alanna Masterson as Tara, Ross Marquand as Aaron, Tom Payne as Paul “Jesus” Rovia, Khary Payton as Ezekiel, Avi Nash as Siddiq, Christine Evangelista as Sherry, and Lindsley Register as Laura.

Guest starring Hunter Parish as Mason, Rashida Jones as Alexia, Evan Rachel Wood as Lucy, Ben Schwartz as Sam, and Matthew Gray Gubler as Chance.

Written and directed by [@the-galaxy-collector](https://tmblr.co/mYzVbTLALYPJ9WNck6VyQYw) and [@deathvalleyqueen](https://tmblr.co/mMUx-iImyKusklyxdNdEKhg)

[ **\-- > DOWNLOAD EPISODE <\--**](http://bit.ly/2OZ36EN)


	3. Hell is Empty

Eleven months have passed since anyone has seen or heard from Maggie Rhee, but when she finally finds her way back to Hilltop she quickly discovers there may not be anyone left who will have her. A newcomer to Alexandria gives everyone something to talk about and Jesus & Aaron’s relationship goes from a whisper to a scream.

Starring Lauren Cohan as Maggie Rhee, Danai Gurira as Michonne Grimes, Katelyn Nacon as Enid, Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Negan, Chloe Garcia-Frizzi as Judith Grimes, Anabelle Holloway as Gracie, Peyton Lockridge as Baby Herschel, Alanna Masterson as Tara, Ross Marquand as Aaron, Tom Payne as Paul “Jesus” Rovia, Josh McDermitt as Eugene Porter, Christian Serratos as Rosita Espinosa, Khary Payton as Ezekiel, Avi Nash as Siddiq, Callan McAuliffe as Alden, Lindsley Register as Laura and introducing Finn Jones as Mitchell.

Written and directed by [@the-galaxy-collector](https://tmblr.co/mYzVbTLALYPJ9WNck6VyQYw) and [@deathvalleyqueen](https://tmblr.co/mMUx-iImyKusklyxdNdEKhg)

[ **\-- > DOWNLOAD EPISODE <\--**](http://bit.ly/39F4dBg)


	4. Now and Again

It’s been fifteen months since Rick’s death and it takes a birthday to bring the group back together again. It doesn’t escape Carol that Daryl isn’t in on the action and Michonne’s grief takes a front seat when she almost gets herself killed, but an unlikely hero saves the day.

Starring Lauren Cohan as Maggie Rhee, Danai Gurira as Michonne Grimes, Melissa McBride as Carol Peletier, Khary Payton as Ezekiel, Cooper Andrews as Jerry, Macsen Lintz as Henry, Seth Gilliam as Gabriel Stokes, Katelyn Nacon as Enid, Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Negan, Chloe Garcia-Frizzi as Judith Grimes, Anabelle Holloway as Gracie, Peyton Lockridge as Baby Herschel, Alanna Masterson as Tara, Ross Marquand as Aaron, Tom Payne as Paul “Jesus” Rovia, Josh McDermitt as Eugene Porter, Christian Serratos as Rosita Espinosa, Avi Nash as Siddiq, Lindsley Register as Laura, and Finn Jones as Mitchell.

Guest starring Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes.

Written and directed by [@the-galaxy-collector](https://tmblr.co/mYzVbTLALYPJ9WNck6VyQYw) and [@deathvalleyqueen](https://tmblr.co/mMUx-iImyKusklyxdNdEKhg)

[ **\-- > DOWNLOAD EPISODE <\--**](http://bit.ly/2HE5uNn)


	5. Sweet Pandemonium

**DOUBLE EPISODE PART #1**

Twenty-two months later and Father Gabriel is now in charge of Michonne’s recovery. He takes an unconventional approach that ends up drawing praise from everyone in Alexandria, except Enid.

And in the mid-season finale, it’s been thirty-four months since Rick has passed away and there’s only one person left who can Negan back from the darkness when his bitterness finally hits a wall. Then, Daryl emerges from the shadows in time to save Maggie and Jesus from a new threat.

Starring Lauren Cohan as Maggie Rhee, Danai Gurira as Michonne Grimes, Seth Gilliam as Gabriel Stokes, Katelyn Nacon as Enid, Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon, Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Negan, Cailey Fleming as Judith Grimes, Ross Marquand as Aaron, Tom Payne as Paul “Jesus” Rovia, and Finn Jones as Mitchell.

Guest starring Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes.

Written by [@the-galaxy-collector](https://tmblr.co/mYzVbTLALYPJ9WNck6VyQYw) and [@deathvalleyqueen](https://tmblr.co/mMUx-iImyKusklyxdNdEKhg)

Directed by [@the-galaxy-collector](https://tmblr.co/mYzVbTLALYPJ9WNck6VyQYw)

[ **\-- > DOWNLOAD EPISODE <\--**](http://bit.ly/2vxVPFh)


	6. Sinister Kid

**DOUBLE EPISODE PART #2**

Twenty-two months later and Father Gabriel is now in charge of Michonne’s recovery. He takes an unconventional approach that ends up drawing praise from everyone in Alexandria, except Enid.

And in the mid-season finale, it’s been thirty-four months since Rick has passed away and there’s only one person left who can Negan back from the darkness when his bitterness finally hits a wall. Then, Daryl emerges from the shadows in time to save Maggie and Jesus from a new threat.

Starring Lauren Cohan as Maggie Rhee, Danai Gurira as Michonne Grimes, Seth Gilliam as Gabriel Stokes, Katelyn Nacon as Enid, Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon, Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Negan, Cailey Fleming as Judith Grimes, Ross Marquand as Aaron, Tom Payne as Paul “Jesus” Rovia, and Finn Jones as Mitchell.

Guest starring Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes.

Written by [@the-galaxy-collector](https://tmblr.co/mYzVbTLALYPJ9WNck6VyQYw) and [@deathvalleyqueen](https://tmblr.co/mMUx-iImyKusklyxdNdEKhg)

Directed by [@the-galaxy-collector](https://tmblr.co/mYzVbTLALYPJ9WNck6VyQYw)

[ **\-- > DOWNLOAD EPISODE <\--**](http://bit.ly/2vxVPFh)


	7. The Devil's Backbone

**DOUBLE EPISODE PART #1**

In “The Devil’s Backbone”, we see Daryl’s life for the full thirty-six months since losing his best friend, which is revealed through a series of flashbacks. 

Then in “Make Me Feel”, Enid is nearing the end of her not-so-traditional training. As she prepares to be the first person to graduate in the New World, she tries desperately to grasp the gravity of the situation and get a handle on the one Rick left them all in. 

Starring Norman Reedus and Daryl Dixon, Lauren Cohan as Maggie Rhee, Danai Gurira as Michonne Grimes, Melissa McBride as Carol Peletier, Khary Payton as Ezekiel, Cooper Andrews as Jerry, Macsen Lintz as Henry, Seth Gilliam as Gabriel Stokes, Katelyn Nacon as Enid, Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Negan, Cailey Fleming as Judith Grimes, Anabelle Holloway as Gracie, Peyton Lockridge as Baby Herschel, Alanna Masterson as Tara, Ross Marquand as Aaron, Tom Payne as Paul “Jesus” Rovia, Josh McDermitt as Eugene Porter, Christian Serratos as Rosita Espinosa, Avi Nash as Siddiq, Lindsley Register as Laura, and Finn Jones as Mitchell.

Guest starring Michael Rooker as Merle Dixon, Steven Yeun as Glenn Rhee, Aryana Engineer as young Sophia Peletier, Scott Wilson as Herschel Greene, Chandler Riggs as Carl Grimes, and Emily Kinney as Beth Greene. 

Written and directed by [@the-galaxy-collector](https://tmblr.co/mYzVbTLALYPJ9WNck6VyQYw) and [@robinwritesallthethings](https://robinwritesallthethings.tumblr.com/)

Research and plotting by [@deathvalleyqueen](https://tmblr.co/mMUx-iImyKusklyxdNdEKhg)

[ **\-- > DOWNLOAD EPISODE <\--**](http://bit.ly/2SvbMF5)


	8. Make Me Feel

**DOUBLE EPISODE PART #2**

In “The Devil’s Backbone”, we see Daryl’s life for the full thirty-six months since losing his best friend, which is revealed through a series of flashbacks. 

Then in “Make Me Feel”, Enid is nearing the end of her not-so-traditional training. As she prepares to be the first person to graduate in the New World, she tries desperately to grasp the gravity of the situation and get a handle on the one Rick left them all in. 

Starring Norman Reedus and Daryl Dixon, Lauren Cohan as Maggie Rhee, Danai Gurira as Michonne Grimes, Melissa McBride as Carol Peletier, Khary Payton as Ezekiel, Cooper Andrews as Jerry, Macsen Lintz as Henry, Seth Gilliam as Gabriel Stokes, Katelyn Nacon as Enid, Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Negan, Cailey Fleming as Judith Grimes, Anabelle Holloway as Gracie, Peyton Lockridge as Baby Herschel, Alanna Masterson as Tara, Ross Marquand as Aaron, Tom Payne as Paul “Jesus” Rovia, Josh McDermitt as Eugene Porter, Christian Serratos as Rosita Espinosa, Avi Nash as Siddiq, Lindsley Register as Laura, and Finn Jones as Mitchell.

Guest starring Michael Rooker as Merle Dixon, Steven Yeun as Glenn Rhee, Aryana Engineer as young Sophia Peletier, Scott Wilson as Herschel Greene, Chandler Riggs as Carl Grimes, and Emily Kinney as Beth Greene. 

Written and directed by [@the-galaxy-collector](https://tmblr.co/mYzVbTLALYPJ9WNck6VyQYw) and [@robinwritesallthethings](https://robinwritesallthethings.tumblr.com/)

Research and plotting by [@deathvalleyqueen](https://tmblr.co/mMUx-iImyKusklyxdNdEKhg)

[ **\-- > DOWNLOAD EPISODE <\--**](http://bit.ly/2SvbMF5)


	9. Better Still

**DOUBLE EPISODE PART #1**

It’s been forty-nine months since the untimely death of Rick Grimes and Rosita and Father Gabriel lean on each other in the face of a new tragedy, each starting to find a way to trust. Judith and Negan, however, establish the conditions of their own ceasefire.

And in “Twelve Sides, One Coin”, we see Carol and Ezekiel finally tie the knot after fifty-nine months. Meanwhile, Daryl learns that Michonne is still unable to find peace.

Starring Lauren Cohan as Maggie Rhee, Norman Reedus and Daryl Dixon, Danai Gurira as Michonne Grimes, Melissa McBride as Carol Peletier, Khary Payton as Ezekiel, Macsen Lintz as Henry, Seth Gilliam as Gabriel Stokes, Katelyn Nacon as Enid, Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Negan, Cailey Fleming as Judith Grimes, Anabelle Holloway as Gracie, Antony Azor as RJ Grimes, Peyton Lockridge as Baby Herschel, Alanna Masterson as Tara, Ross Marquand as Aaron, Tom Payne as Paul “Jesus” Rovia, Josh McDermitt as Eugene Porter, Christian Serratos as Rosita Espinosa, Avi Nash as Siddiq, Lindsley Register as Laura, and Finn Jones as Mitch.

Guest starring Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes.

Written and directed by [@the-galaxy-collector](https://tmblr.co/mYzVbTLALYPJ9WNck6VyQYw) and [@robinwritesallthethings](https://robinwritesallthethings.tumblr.com/)

Research and plotting by [@deathvalleyqueen](https://tmblr.co/mMUx-iImyKusklyxdNdEKhg)

[ **\-- > DOWNLOAD EPISODE <\--**](http://bit.ly/2UVd3ag)


	10. Twelve Sides, One Coin

**DOUBLE EPISODE PART #2**

It’s been forty-nine months since the untimely death of Rick Grimes and Rosita and Father Gabriel lean on each other in the face of a new tragedy, each starting to find a way to trust. Judith and Negan, however, establish the conditions of their own ceasefire.

And in “Twelve Sides, One Coin”, we see Carol and Ezekiel finally tie the knot after fifty-nine months. Meanwhile, Daryl learns that Michonne is still unable to find peace.

Starring Lauren Cohan as Maggie Rhee, Norman Reedus and Daryl Dixon, Danai Gurira as Michonne Grimes, Melissa McBride as Carol Peletier, Khary Payton as Ezekiel, Macsen Lintz as Henry, Seth Gilliam as Gabriel Stokes, Katelyn Nacon as Enid, Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Negan, Cailey Fleming as Judith Grimes, Anabelle Holloway as Gracie, Antony Azor as RJ Grimes, Peyton Lockridge as Baby Herschel, Alanna Masterson as Tara, Ross Marquand as Aaron, Tom Payne as Paul “Jesus” Rovia, Josh McDermitt as Eugene Porter, Christian Serratos as Rosita Espinosa, Avi Nash as Siddiq, Lindsley Register as Laura, and Finn Jones as Mitch.

Guest starring Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes.

Written and directed by [@the-galaxy-collector](https://tmblr.co/mYzVbTLALYPJ9WNck6VyQYw) and [@robinwritesallthethings](https://robinwritesallthethings.tumblr.com/)

Research and plotting by [@deathvalleyqueen](https://tmblr.co/mMUx-iImyKusklyxdNdEKhg)

[ **\-- > DOWNLOAD EPISODE <\--**](http://bit.ly/2UVd3ag)


	11. Great Wide Open

**DOUBLE EPISODE PART #1**

Sixty months later finds Enid the de facto Chief Medical Officer of Oceanside, and she’s more than a little stressed. Thankfully, with Mitch around, she knows the perfect way to let off some steam.

And in “Nobody Knows”, in a continuation of the last episode, Mitch being entrenched in every aspect of life has made it easier on most, but there are still two people who have their reservations. When he proves them right, those left in his wake must decide to move on or finally give up.

**WARNING(S): GORE AND ATTEMPTED MUTILATION.**

Starring Lauren Cohan as Maggie Rhee, Norman Reedus and Daryl Dixon, Danai Gurira as Michonne Grimes, Melissa McBride as Carol Peletier, Seth Gilliam as Gabriel Stokes, Katelyn Nacon as Enid, Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Negan, Ross Marquand as Aaron, Tom Payne as Paul “Jesus” Rovia, Christian Serratos as Rosita Espinosa, Avi Nash as Siddiq, Lindsley Register as Laura, Sydney Park as Cyndie, and Finn Jones as Mitch.

Guest starring Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes and Chandler Riggs as Carl Grimes.

Written and directed by [@the-galaxy-collector](https://tmblr.co/mYzVbTLALYPJ9WNck6VyQYw) and [@robinwritesallthethings](https://robinwritesallthethings.tumblr.com/)

Research and plotting by [@deathvalleyqueen](https://tmblr.co/mMUx-iImyKusklyxdNdEKhg)

[ **\-- > DOWNLOAD EPISODE <\--**](http://bit.ly/2uO2ACI)


	12. Nobody Knows

**DOUBLE EPISODE PART #2**

Sixty months later finds Enid the de facto Chief Medical Officer of Oceanside, and she’s more than a little stressed. Thankfully, with Mitch around, she knows the perfect way to let off some steam.

And in “Nobody Knows”, in a continuation of the last episode, Mitch being entrenched in every aspect of life has made it easier on most, but there are still two people who have their reservations. When he proves them right, those left in his wake must decide to move on or finally give up.

**WARNING(S): GORE AND ATTEMPTED MUTILATION.**

Starring Lauren Cohan as Maggie Rhee, Norman Reedus and Daryl Dixon, Danai Gurira as Michonne Grimes, Melissa McBride as Carol Peletier, Seth Gilliam as Gabriel Stokes, Katelyn Nacon as Enid, Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Negan, Ross Marquand as Aaron, Tom Payne as Paul “Jesus” Rovia, Christian Serratos as Rosita Espinosa, Avi Nash as Siddiq, Lindsley Register as Laura, Sydney Park as Cyndie, and Finn Jones as Mitch.

Guest starring Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes and Chandler Riggs as Carl Grimes.

Written and directed by [@the-galaxy-collector](https://tmblr.co/mYzVbTLALYPJ9WNck6VyQYw) and [@robinwritesallthethings](https://robinwritesallthethings.tumblr.com/)

Research and plotting by [@deathvalleyqueen](https://tmblr.co/mMUx-iImyKusklyxdNdEKhg)

[ **\-- > DOWNLOAD EPISODE <\--**](http://bit.ly/2uO2ACI)


	13. Another Story

**DOUBLE EPISODE PART #1**

In “Another Story”, with Michonne’s purpose renewed, and the Council officially established, Daryl is hopeful she’s on a good path again as his own goodbye looms in the distance. 

Also, in “Help Yourself”, the group learns the hard way that there’s no way to be neutral in the New World, leading to a potentially disastrous decision where Mitch is concerned. 

Starring Norman Reedus and Daryl Dixon, Danai Gurira as Michonne Grimes, Seth Gilliam as Gabriel Stokes, Katelyn Nacon as Enid, Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Negan, Ross Marquand as Aaron, Tom Payne as Paul “Jesus” Rovia, Christian Serratos as Rosita Espinosa, Avi Nash as Siddiq, Lindsley Register as Laura, and Finn Jones as Mitch.

Written and directed by [@the-galaxy-collector](https://tmblr.co/mYzVbTLALYPJ9WNck6VyQYw) and [@robinwritesallthethings](https://robinwritesallthethings.tumblr.com/)

Research and plotting by [@deathvalleyqueen](https://tmblr.co/mMUx-iImyKusklyxdNdEKhg)

[ **\-- > DOWNLOAD EPISODE <\--** ](https://bit.ly/2UJ9ceC)


	14. Help Yourself

**DOUBLE EPISODE PART #2**

In “Another Story”, with Michonne’s purpose renewed, and the Council officially established, Daryl is hopeful she’s on a good path again as his own goodbye looms in the distance. 

Also, in “Help Yourself”, the group learns the hard way that there’s no way to be neutral in the New World, leading to a potentially disastrous decision where Mitch is concerned. 

Starring Norman Reedus and Daryl Dixon, Danai Gurira as Michonne Grimes, Seth Gilliam as Gabriel Stokes, Katelyn Nacon as Enid, Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Negan, Ross Marquand as Aaron, Tom Payne as Paul “Jesus” Rovia, Christian Serratos as Rosita Espinosa, Avi Nash as Siddiq, Lindsley Register as Laura, and Finn Jones as Mitch.

Written and directed by [@the-galaxy-collector](https://tmblr.co/mYzVbTLALYPJ9WNck6VyQYw) and [@robinwritesallthethings](https://robinwritesallthethings.tumblr.com/)

Research and plotting by [@deathvalleyqueen](https://tmblr.co/mMUx-iImyKusklyxdNdEKhg)

[ **\-- > DOWNLOAD EPISODE <\--** ](https://bit.ly/2UJ9ceC)


	15. Swim The River

**DOUBLE EPISODE PART #1**

Sixty-eight months after the death of Rick Grimes, some of the remaining Saviors uncover the truth about an issue that has plagued the region for months, but before the're able to tell anyone what they've found, they're taken hostage by a new foe. 

Starring Danai Gurira as Michonne Grimes, Chloe Garcia-Frizzi as Judith Grimes, Melissa McBride as Carol Peletier, Katelyn Nacon as Enid, Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Negan, Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon, Ross Marquand as Aaron, Tom Payne as Paul "Jesus" Rovia, Khary Payton as Ezekiel, Alanna Masterson as Tara, Cooper Andrews as Jerry, Lindsley Register as Laura, Anabelle Holloway as Gracie, and Antony Azor as RJ Grimes. 

Written and directed by [@the-galaxy-collector](https://tmblr.co/mYzVbTLALYPJ9WNck6VyQYw) and [@robinwritesallthethings](https://robinwritesallthethings.tumblr.com/)

Research and plotting by [@deathvalleyqueen](https://tmblr.co/mMUx-iImyKusklyxdNdEKhg)

[\--> DOWNLOAD EPISODE <\--](https://bit.ly/2LnAVNJ)


	16. Tethered To The Dark

**DOUBLE EPISODE PART #2**

And in the season finale, seventy-one months after Rick's passing, each community has found a way to tolerate the latest transgression against their psyche, but the cost has been high. Carol and Ezekiel devise a way that they hope will bring everyone back together.

Starring Danai Gurira as Michonne Grimes, Chloe Garcia-Frizzi as Judith Grimes, Melissa McBride as Carol Peletier, Katelyn Nacon as Enid, Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Negan, Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon, Ross Marquand as Aaron, Tom Payne as Paul "Jesus" Rovia, Khary Payton as Ezekiel, Alanna Masterson as Tara, Cooper Andrews as Jerry, Lindsley Register as Laura, Anabelle Holloway as Gracie, and Antony Azor as RJ Grimes.

Written and directed by [@the-galaxy-collector](https://tmblr.co/mYzVbTLALYPJ9WNck6VyQYw) and [@robinwritesallthethings](https://robinwritesallthethings.tumblr.com/)

Research and plotting by [@deathvalleyqueen](https://tmblr.co/mMUx-iImyKusklyxdNdEKhg)

\--> DOWNLOAD EPISODE <\--


End file.
